everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Von Pea
Penelope Von Pea 'is a 2015 introduced character who currently attends Ever After High and a Royal at heart. She is the daughter of The Princess and The Pea and friends with the most popular Royals: Apple White, Briar Beauty and lastly Hazel ' O Hair who is also her roommate. Penelope's friends might call her spoiled or selfish but Penelope can also be very sensitive.She is also known for hosting late night partys with her friend Briar , who is often found sleeping half way through . Because she is the daughter of the princess and the pea , she can't sleep until things are " just right " , as Blondie would of said it . Portrayers Victoria Justice would be the perfect actress for Penelope . ( All I could say ! Sorry ! ) Character Personality Brought up in a rich family , Penelope gets almost ''everything she desires . From new heels to that fromt seat ticket to Taylor Quick's concert . Name it and it's something Penelope has . In actual fact , all she did ever ask for is to have the right to just have another story instead of going through the same one as her mom . After Raven Queen signed the book , a whole new chapter opened to everyone and now no one questions her about her alignment . Not seeing the other friendly and nice side of Penelope , she is known as a spoiled rotten girl which provokes Penelope to loose her temper in a matter of time . Only some such as Hazel O'Hair see the kind nature loving side of Penelope which makes her one of her close friends." There's always light in the darkest storm " , she says when some think she is plain rude . Later on , Penelope gets more nicer to her enemies and friends , Hobbies and Other Interests Penelope has a small interest in knitting and designing .She is also fairy good at Crownculus but spella bad at Mythematics. Penelope also has her very own mirror cast show called" Pea -lease" where she talks about the latest fashion and what's in and what's not. Maybe this isn't the best hobby , but she loves to stalk Daring's Fablebook posts . It's not her fault he's royally cute ! Appearance Penelope Von Pea has beautiful dark brown hair which is tied into a ponytail with a single flower.She also wears two friendship bracelets one from Hazel O 'Hair daughter of Rapunzel and the aother from Apple White daughter of Snow White.Penelope's every day clothes is brightly filled with various shades of purple and a touch of green.Lastly ,to finish up the look , Penelope wears knee- high stockings and fancy purple and red heels.When no one's watching , she usually wears a bright purple tank top with a black skirt and her hair open so she can feel relaxed , from all this Royal talk . Fairy Tale- The Princess and the Pea Her mother's Fairy Tale is the princess and the pea and Penelope is destenied to follow it . https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_and_the_Pea Relationships Family Her mother is the princess from the princess and the pea and her father is the royal prince.Penelope has a younger sister named Patricia Von Pea who is seven years old and attends Aesops Fables Elementary school.Penelope also feels like she's sick of not getting any attention because of her sister . Friends Penelope is friends with Apple White , Hazel O'Hair and Briar Beauty.Later on she creates a small relationship with Blondie Lockes because of her mirror cast show , "Pea - lease".There is also another reason why Penelope Von Pea is friends with Briar , they both love to host parties and Penelope is a fairy late sleeper Pet Penelope has a small snake named Matter -essed, that can annoy her roomate Hazel because she usually slithers in her fairy long hair. Enemies ''Oscar Great '' Penelope has no enemies yet but can get annoyed by Oscar Great , son of OZ. '''Apple White Even though Penelope may not admit it , she can hold a royal grudge at Apple White when she chats about the future including Daring Charming. CA Cupid Right before Penelope's mirror cast show became big , Cupid was her huge competition . She still is now but Penelope decided to give up and let her take the role . Penelope still doesn't really like her but tries not to show it . Roommate Hazel O 'Hair, also one of her best friends. Romance Penelope has a huge crush on Daring Charming and tried telling Apple once upon a time but it was a royal fairy fail.She also is obsessed with watching "Daring's Day " , a mirror cast show about Daring and scrolling through his Fablebook posts. She eventually gets over Daring Charming when she finds out he's into Lizzie Hearts.As a close friend , Penelope is often found complaining all the time about Oscar and even though she doesn't realize , she is starting to like him a bit more than her older crush , Daring Charming.The biggest reason why is because unlike Daring , Oscar listens to others and doesn't boast as much. Outfits Date Night Penelope is completely dressed in black and red from crown to toe.Her hair is dyed black with red highlites and a bit of dark brown. She is also wearing a red and black crown tilted to the right.Penelope's dress is red and black as well with glitter at the bottom of her dress. She is wearing black stockings and a red heart shaped purse.Lastly , to finish up her look she is wearing red and black boots.Penelope is wearing a little makeup as well including black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. Oscar and penelope.jpeg|''Penelope Von Pea Date Night '' Mirror Beach TBA Book Party Book Party Pvp.jpeg Enchanted Picnic TBA Class-ic Schedule As much as Penelope adores some classes , other bore her to death . Here is her schedule from Monday to Fairyday '' Quotes Trivia Penelope Von Pea is born on May 14. She is a Tarus. She goes on a date with Oscar but she doesn't like telling her friends . Number 1 Taylor Quick fan. Strongly dislike's Oscar's cousin Olivia OZ. To see Penelope's diary , click here and stay tuned 4 more updates ! Author Notes Gallery Oscar and penelope.jpeg '''Fan Art !!!!' Penelope Von Pea Fanart.jpg By Lilygem ! PenelopeVonPea;).jpeg|''Fan Art From RoyBel Girl'' PenelopeVonPeaByPrincessGummibear.jpeg|''From Princess Gummibear ! '' Author 's Notes A HUGE thank you to all of my friends that helped me out on Penelope . This includes : MamonoGal1311 ( Nyx) for starting me of with the basics of this OC RoyBel Gir ( Bel ) l and Lilygem for the hextremly fableous fan - art SabineOfTheForce and ArtemisDonut for the really good advice and tips Princess Gumibear ! Her fan-art is soo cute ! ElsaOfArandalle ( My BESTIE) for putting in the effort to make fan - art , even though I can't use it , sorry ! And lastly all the other people that helped / supported me during my work process =^-^= ( Sorry if I didn't add your name in my list ! It's not because I thought you didn't help or show support , It's 'cause I probably forgot . Sorry again , and please leave me a message if I did forget ! ) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:The Princess and the Pea